Tout ça Pour ça !
by Ash-K 02
Summary: Certains voyages peuvent se révéler fort intéressants surtout lorsque certains énergumènes décident de s'y joindre...
1. Chapter 1: Sale gosse!

**Je sais pas ce que je fous ici alors que je suis censée écrire la suite de 'Nos destins sont liés' mais bon, ressusciter tout le monde c'est pas une mince affaire aussi hein ! Merde, Je viens de spoiler… o_o'**

 **Comme ma première fic, celle-ci est basée sur une de mes vieilles histoires. Et puisque cette fois je travaille seule, le style d'écriture sera différent.**

 **Crédit : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive des vidéastes qui y sont mentionnés. Sauf la maman peut-être, mais ce n'est pas important puisque…. Bon vous verrez ! ^_^**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Chapitre1 : sale gosse.**

Un mystérieux voyageur se dirigeait vers l'Est. Il était petit de taille, vêtu d'une longue cape noire et coiffé d'un chapeau de la même couleur.

Le petit homme marchait tranquillement en direction de la montagne lorsqu'une jeune femme fit soudainement son apparition, lui barrant la route, hurlant comme une dératée.

-Au secours ! Mon enfant ! Ils m'ont pris mon enfant ! Aidez-moi par pitié ! Un monstre l'a enlevé ! Fit-elle en le secouant par les épaules.

Le jeune voyageur la fixa sans mots dire.

\- Non mais vous allez faire quelque chose, oui ?! S'impatienta l'inconnue.

\- Non. Lui répondit simplement l'homme en cape noire.

Il poursuivit son chemin, ignorant totalement la pauvre mère en détresse. Celle-ci le rattrapa bien rapidement.

\- Monsieur, mon fils va mourir, il va se faire dévorer vivant, vous en rendez-vous compte ?

\- Mais en quoi ça me concerne dites-moi ? Pourquoi l'aiderais-je ? Aurais-je quelque chose en retour ?

\- Euh…vous savez…je suis pauvre…je n'aurai rien à vous offrir, par contre vous aurez toute ma gratitude et…

Le voyageur dégaina son épée et la tua de sang-froid.

\- Pff j'ai horreur que l'on me fasse perdre mon temps de la sorte…

 _Roh…t'es pas marrant, gamin ! On aurait pu s'amuser avec elle…_

\- Ta gueule, Patron… Encore sa partie sombre qui venait le faire chier, il devait pourtant en avoir l'habitude maintenant…

Le petit meurtrier reprit sa route et plus loin, il rencontra le monstre précédemment évoqué, accompagné du fameux gosse qu'il retenait dans ses bras.

\- Nyaaaa, à l'aide !

\- Mais que vois-je là…un autre humain ! C'est vraiment mon jour, en plus tu m'a l'air succulent ! Fit le monstre en se pourléchant les lèvres.

\- Hoho, merci gamin ! On me le dit souvent ! Lui répondit le voyageur d'une voix rauque.

 _*Patron, combien de fois j't'ai dit de ne pas prendre possession de mon corps sans ma permission…_

 _-_ Oh, ça va gamin…De toute façon tu auras besoin de moi pour te débarrasser de ce rigolo.

 _Pas tort…_

\- Hé, à qui tu parles là et qui viens-tu de traiter d'rigolo ? Gueula le monstre, visiblement énervé.

\- Personne, gamin! Tu t'sens visé ?

N'y tenant plus, la créature déposa l'enfant et se jeta sur lui, sortant ses griffes, prêt à le découper en morceaux.

\- MEURS, MISERABLE HUMAIN !

L'homme sombre pouffa de rire. « Misérable ?», « Humain ?». Il sortit son arme pour la deuxième fois de la journée et le déchira en deux avec une facilité déconcertante…

-Peuh, une grosse gueule mais rien dans les couilles …Fit le voyageur avec classe en rangeant son épée dans le fourreau.

 _C'est bon, patron, tu peux dégager maintenant._

\- bien, bien. A 'vos ordres'…

Le dit 'Patron' disparut peu à peu pour laisser place au propriétaire du corps. Celui-ci soupira, heureux de pouvoir enfin reprendre les rênes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir, le petit garçon s'approcha.

\- Je vous remercie infiniment ! Vous avez été formidable ! La façon dont vous l'avez découpé en deux, vous étiez trop cool ! Et puis cette phrase de fin là…« une grosse gueule mais rien dans les couilles », c'était tellement classe, on aurait dit un héros dans un jeu vidéo ou un manga !

Le gosse avait dit tout cela en sautillant légèrement, des étoiles plein les yeux.

L'épéiste fronça les sourcils. C'était quoi c'gosse ? Manga ? Jeu vidéo ? Non mais de quoi il parlait, c'était quoi ces trucs ?

 _Héhé, j'sais pas mais je crois bien que je viens de gagner un nouvel admirateur !_ Lui répondit intérieurement Patron de sa voix rauque qui le caractérisait tant.

 _-_ En tout cas, vous m'avez sauvé d'une mort certaine et je ne pourrai jamais vous remercier assez pour ça !

 _Oh que si gamin ! Il y a bien des moyens de me remercier « assez », tu pourrais…_

 _\- *_ Ta gueule, patron.* Je n'avais aucunement l'intention de te sauver, ne te méprends pas, sale gosse. Ce monstre s'est jeté sur moi, je me suis défendu et voilà.

\- Oh, bizarre, votre voix a changé, elle était bien plus rauque tout à l'heure contre le monstre et tout…

\- T'as dû rêver.

Le petit aventurier tourna les talons, se décidant enfin à reprendre sa route mais sentant étrangement une présence qui le suivait tout doucement derrière lui, il s'arrêta net et se retourna en haussant un sourcil.

\- Pourquoi tu m'suis ? Rentre chez toi !

\- Non, je veux voyager avec vous ! Répondit l'enfant, la mine boudeuse.

\- What ?!

 _PUAHAHAHA, il est trop marrant c'gosse !_ Riait la sombre personnalité.

\- J'ai toujours voulu partir à l'aventure comme dans pokemon et tout…

\- Pokemon ? * Putain, c'est quoi encore c'truc…* Non, tu vas tout de suite rentrer chez toi ! Ta mère t'attend !

 _Hahaha ! Gamin, sa mère, c'était pas celle que t'as buté quelques minutes plus tôt ?!_

-Oh, oui ! Bordel, j'avais oublié !

 _Remarque, tu pourrais te servir de ça pour éloigner le gosse…_

\- Patron, t'es un putain de génie !

 _Je sais, je sais…_

\- Vous parlez encore tout seul ! C'est une habitude, ma parole ! Fit le gosse avec un petit sourire taquin.

\- Ta gueule et rentre chez toi ! Tenta encore une fois le petit homme.

\- Nan !

\- Bien. Fais comme tu veux alors, mais il faut tout de même que tu saches que je suis celui qui vient de tuer ta mère.

Le gamin se figea.

\- Vous avez …quoi ?! Vous…vous l'avez tuée ?!

Le voyageur ne répondit pas et se contenta de poursuivre sa route sans se retourner. Mais l'enfant le suivait toujours…* Merde, je vais devoir m'occuper de lui aussi…*

\- hmm, alors vous l'avez vraiment tuée…Murmura-t-il…MAIS C'EST MERVEILLEUX ! Cria-t-il soudainement !

L'aventurier n'y comprenait plus rien…Il trouvait ça génial que j'ai tué sa mère ? Mais qu'est-ce qui clochait avec ce gosse ?

 _Hoho, il me plait bien, le gamin ! On le garde ?_

\- Patron, tu déconne là…

 _Allez, gamin, ça pourrait être marrant…_

\- Bon, bon ok, tu fais chier…

 _YEEES !_

\- Euuh, alors ? Je…peux vous suivre ? Demanda l'avorton de sa petite voix.

\- Ouais, c'est ok, mais t'as pas intérêt à me gêner !

Un grand sourire fleurit sur le visage de son désormais nouveau compagnon.

\- Promis !

Le voyageur reprit donc sa route vers l'Est suivit de très près par le sale gosse comme il aimait tant l'appeler. Celui-ci prit justement la parole.

\- Au fait, vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit votre nom! Moi, c'est Geek et vous ?

Le petit homme soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'il était chiant ce gosse…

-Alors ? Tu t'appelles comment ?

Le visage de l'épéiste se crispa instantanément, ce stupide gamin avait osé le tutoyer mais bon, ce n'était pas vraiment grave, il n'était pas si vieux que ça alors pourquoi pas ?

\- Mathieu. Mathieu Sommet.

\- Sommet ? Haha, c'est drôle pour quelqu'un de si petit ! Se moqua lénergumène avant de rencontrer le regard noir du Sommet. Il déglutit difficilement. * flippant…*

\- * Non mais sérieux, c'est quoi ce gosse…*

 _PUAHAHAHA 'Sommet' ! C'était bien trouvé ! Je savais qu'il serait marrant ce gosse !_

\- * Patron…Pour l'amour du ciel…TA GUEULE ! T'es vraiment bruyant aujourd'hui !*

 _C'est bon t'énerve pas, le petit Sommet est vexé ?_

\- * Patron…*

 _Ok, ok…Tu me présentes pas, gamin ?_

\- *Non, pas maintenant, c'est pas une très bonne idée tu sais…*

 _Bon ! Il me rencontrera au moment voulu !_

\- *Ouais…*

\- Euh, Mathieu ? On peut y aller là ? Demanda Geek d'une voix incertaine, sortant Mathieu de sa torpeur.

\- Oui, oui allons-y…

\- YOUPI, C'EST PARTI !

C'est donc ainsi que Mathieu Sommet et son nouveau compagnon, Geek partirent pour un lonnnng voyage vers l'Est !

 **Voilà pour le premier chapitre! Merci à ma béta lectrice Noli-chan :p et à vous chers lecteurs.**

 **Reviews ? :3**


	2. Chapitre 2: Retrouvailles émouvantes

**Salut, voici le chapitre 2, merci pour les reviews, ça fait toujours chaud au cœur de les lire.**

 **Et merci à mon habituelle bêta : Noli-chan. :-) . Bonne lecture les amis !**

 **XXXXX**

« _ J'ai faim… »

« _ Silence. »

« _ Mais je n'en peux plus ! Je vais mourir !»

« _ Tu vas fermer ta gueule ou j'te fais bouffer ta casquette...»

« _ …Mais j'ai faim… »

Personne ne pouvait savoir à quel point Mathieu regrettait d'avoir emmené ce gamin avec lui, il était juste…insupportable, oui c'était bien le mot. Là, tout de suite, il avait une folle envie de foutre le feu à une baraque, avec bien sûr le Geek enfermé dedans. Ce gosse ne savait décidément rien faire à part se plaindre et poser des questions aussi stupides qu'inutiles _ un peu comme lui me diriez-vous. De plus, il s'extasiait pour tout et n'importe quoi, « Oh regarde, Mathieu ! Un papillon ! », « Oh regarde Mathieu ! Une rivière !»… ou encore des…

« _ Hey Mathieu regarde ! Un chien ! »

« _ Mais tu vas la fermer oui ? » S'impatienta le voyageur en se massant les tempes, plus qu'épuisé.

« _ Mais regarde comme il est beau ! » Fit l'enfant en s'approchant de l'animal. Mais voyant que le Geek voulait lui caresser la tête ce dernier se mit à grogner, lui montrant ses crocs menaçant et lui lançant un regard l'air de dire « Oh toi tu payes rien pour attendre... ». Poltron comme il était, geek fit marche arrière, souhaitant probablement se cacher derrière Mathieu. L'animal, rampait à ras de terre, le regard agressif, il était prêt à attaquer. Soudain, il bondit sur le geek, lui arrachant sa casquette et commençant à la déchiqueter.

« _ Guaaaaaaaaaaah, Mathieu ! A l'aide ! »

Ce fut dans un silence presque religieux, que Mathieu observa la pitoyable scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux indifférents, tandis qu'en son for intérieur, le Patron était au bord du fou rire. Voyant le regard implorant que lui lançait son jeune compagnon dont les vêtements étaient maintenant réduits en lambeaux, il lâcha un profond soupire d'exaspération et se décida finalement à lui venir en aide. D'un seul coup d'épée au niveau du cou, Mathieu réussit à mettre le chien hors d'état de nuire. L'animal se vida de tout son sang et mourut après quelques minutes.

« _ M-merci… » Bafouilla le Geek encore paralysé par la peur à l'intention de son sauveur. Lentement, il se redressa et se rapprocha du corps inerte de l'animal.

« Le pauvre…il le méritait pas… » Murmura-t-il en lui caressant la tête.

« _ T'avais qu'à ne pas t'en approcher, j'essaye tant bien que mal d'éviter les morts inutiles vous savez... » Soupira Mathieu en nettoyant son épée.

 ***Hey Gamin, t'as rien remarqué ?**

 _Remarqué quoi ?_

 ***Ce chien, tu ne le reconnais pas ?**

 _Que veux-tu di-…_

« _Haaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! »

« _ Non mais tu vas arrêter de crier oui ?! » S'agaça le petit épéiste en se tournant vers la source de la voix.

« _ Mais…mais…mais c-c'est le toutou…I-il n'est pas mort… » Balbutia le Geek en pointant le chien d'un doigt tremblant.

« _ Comment ?! » S'exclama Mathieu, les sourcils froncés. Son regard convergea vers le corps de l'animal qui était à présent secoué de tremblement. La blessure que Mathieu lui avait infligée plus tôt semblait s'être régénérée… Puis, lentement, le chien se releva, lécha sa patte et les fixa attentivement.

« _ Eeeeeeeeeeeeh bien, vous m'avez fait mal Mathieu !» Fit-il d'une voix éraillée.

« _ M-Mathieu, il parle !» S'écria l'enfant, les yeux écarquillés.

L'épéiste grimaça. Il reconnaissait cette voix…

« _ Ah toute mes excuses, j'ignorais que cet enfant-là était avec vous ! » Expliqua-t-il en désignant ledit enfant du museau. « Ben imaginez-vous un peu à ma place hein, j'étais en train de chercher une proie tranquilou et là ! Il y a ce gosse qui s'approche ! Sérieux qu'auriez-vous fait, vous ?» Se justifia l'animal en léchant à nouveau sa patte, celle-ci étant couverte de sang. « A vrai dire, je comptais le capturer puis le ramener à mon maître, du coup c'est foutu…»

« _ Attends… quoi ?! Ce con est dans les parages ?! » S'emporta Mathieu, le visage blême.

« _ Ben ouais. » Répondit la bête, surprise.

« _... »

Soudain, le jeune homme saisit son compagnon de voyage par le bras et l'entraîna loin du chien parlant.

« _ Hein ? Mais on va où… ? » Demanda Geek, perdu.

« _ On décampe. Là. Tout de suite. » Fit l'épéiste, les sourcils froncés.

« _ Mais pourquoi… ? »

« _ Accélère et pause pas de question ! »

 *** Hahaha trop tard…** Ricana sa voix intérieure.

 _Comment ça ?!_

« _MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATHIEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ! » Entendirent-ils tout à coup au loin.

« _ Merde… » Souffla le petit voyageur en se frappant le front.

Un homme de grande taille et à la folle chevelure courait comme un dératé dans leur direction, soulevant un nuage de poussière derrière lui tout en riant comme un dément.

«_ C'est qui ce malade… » Souffla le geek, ahuri.

A peine le 'malade' fut-il arrivé à leur niveau qu'il bondit sur Mathieu, les bras grands ouverts. Ce dernier l'esquiva de justesse en se poussant sur le côté. Le malheureux s'écrasa donc la tête la première sur le sol rocailleux. Il resta immobile pendant une bonne quinzaine de seconde puis se redressa sur ses deux jambes. Le front tout ensanglanté, il s'approcha de Mathieu et posa une main sur son épaule.

« _ POUUUUURQUOI TANT DE HAIIIINEUUUUUH ! » Pleurnicha-t-il en le secouant de toutes ses forces, puis ayant soudainement retrouvé sa bonne humeur, il le lâcha, « J'avais reconnu ton odeur de loin mais j'arrivais TROP pas à y croire ! » Fit-il en sautillant sur place comme un enfant surexcité, « PUTAIN ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, bon travail Richard ! »

Il tapota gentiment la tête de l'animal.

« _ Ben en fait je l'ai rencontré par pur hasard… » Expliqua ledit Richard de sa voix rauque.

« _ MAIS ON S'EN FOUT ! Si tu savais comme je suis heureux de te revoir mon pote ! Et- ah oui ! »

Il sourit à pleine dent :

« _Salut Patron ! »

« _ **~Salut ga-** AH NON toi tu dégages ! » Le coupa Mathieu, hors de lui.

 ***Tss t'es pas drôle…**

« _ Et toi, pour l'amour du ciel essuie-toi le front, c'est pas joli à voir… » Fit-il, cette fois à l'intention du chevelu. En effet, du sang coulait toujours à flot, traçant un mince filet écarlate le long de son visage.

« _ Ah ouais, c'est vrai j'avais oublié...» Se rappela-t-il en sortant un mouchoir, « De toute façon c'est de ta faute.»

« _ Et sinon, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? » Demanda le petit homme, calmé.

« _ Ben rien je passais par là… » Répondit le chevelu en haussant les épaules, « Mais dis-moi mon très cher camarade… » Commença-t-il, soudainement devenu sérieux, « Je me posais une petite question depuis tout à l'heure…Cette chose-là… » Il pointa Geek du doigt. « C'est ton nouvel animal de compagnie ? »

« Cette chose… ?» Reprit l'enfant, vexé.

« _ **Oui tout à fait notre** _ **animal de compa-**_ NON ! PUTAIN NON! » Le coupa une fois de plus Mathieu, agacé par le comportement de son double maléfique.

«_ Oooooh je vois ! C'est bien ce que je me disais aussi… » Fit le grand brun en fixant l'enfant d'un air hautain.

Il y eut un long moment de silence puis soudain, Geek dit :

« _ Tes cheveux sont très moches.»

« _ … »

Un autre gros silence plana, Richard était juste trop choqué pour dire quoi que ce soit, Mathieu avait sa tête dans sa main droite. Le Patron, lui, demeurait silencieux.

Ils étaient dans la merde.

Lentement, Antoine se tourna vers son collègue.

« _ …Il vient de dire quoi là… ? » Demanda-t-il les yeux écarquillés.

« _ Rien. Il n'a rien dit du tout. » Répondit-il, fusillant Geek du regard puis en reportant son attention sur son collègue.

« _ T'es sûr ? Pourtant j'ai cru entendre qu... »

« _ Non. Tu n'as rien entendu, Antoine. Il n'a rien dit.»

« _ … »

Antoine posa une main sur l'épaule du petit voyageur.

« _Bon écoute ! Puisque tu le dis, je te crois ! » Fit-il avec un gigantesque sourire effrayant à faire flipper le joker en personne.

« _ Bien sûr puisque c'est la vérité. » Lui assura Mathieu avec un sourire crispé.

« _ Oui, j'ai sûrement mal entendu ! HAHAHAHAHAHA»

Mathieu soupira de soulagement.

 ***On l'a échappé bel hein ?** Fit la voix caverneuse du Patron.

 _Ouais…Heureusement qu'Antoine est un peu con…Mais te méprends pas hein…j'ai pas peur de lui. Loin de là, mais juste…mieux vaut pas l'énerver ce mec-là… tu te rappelles de la dernière fois ?_

 ***Ahahahaha, comment oublier ! Il en a fait des dégâts ce jour-là...**

 _Juste parce que Victor lui avait dit qu'il avait une coupe de merde._

 ***D'ailleurs venant de ce type c'était un peu l'hôpital qui s'foutait d'la charité.**

 _Ben c'est justement ça qui avait foutu Antoine encore plus en rogne…_

 ***Et c'est tout à fait compréhensible. En fait, c'est un peu comme si un schtroumpf venait te voir et te disais : « Hey Mat', tu sais que t'es pas très grand comme mec !»**

 _Va chier Patron…_

 ***Merci…**

La petite conversation mentale fut interrompue par la voix épuisée de Richard.

«_ Antoine et si on rentrait, j'ai la dalle moi… »

« _ Mais que raconte-tu donc mon très fidèle chien ! » S'exclama Antoine, prenant un air exagérément choqué. « Evidemment qu'on ne va pas rentrer maintenant qu'on a retrouvé Mathieu ! »

« _ Attends, attends, attends, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là… » L'arrêta Mathieu, le visage blême.

« _ Euuuh, ben je vous accompagne. » Répondit le brun telle une évidence.

« _ Hors de question. » Trancha Mathieu en fronçant le nez.

« _ Quoooiii ? Maiiis… »

« _ Non j'te dis, rentre chez toi. »

« _ Mais j'ai entendu dire que tu cherchais _ça_ , » le persuada le brun, « T'auras forcément besoin d'aide mon pote. »

« _ Et bien, je pense que je n'aurai pas besoin de ton aide pour trouver _ça_ mon _pote_.» Rétorqua l'épéiste, en pointant le chevelu du doigt.

Antoine parut vexé.

« _ Mec, l'idée que je t'accompagne te rebute tant que ça ?» murmura-t-il d'un ton lugubre. « T'énerve pas mais je pense réellement que tu n'y arriveras pas tout seul… »

«_ Et comment peux-tu le savoir je-… **Il a raison gamin, on se fera buter en une fraction de seconde…** » Le coupa le patron, étrangement calme.

« _ Tu vois, même le Patron, le pense. » Dit Antoine en posant une main sur son épaule.

Mathieu ne répondit pas.

« _ Nous ne voulons pas que tu meures stupidement Mat'…»

« _. . . Raaaah et puis fais ce que tu veux ! » S'exaspéra Mathieu, en s'éloignant, « T'as pas intérêt à me faire chier ! »

 ***Génial ! Je gagne toujours gamin!**

« _ Génial ! » S'exclama à son tour le grand brun en faisant un check au Patron par l'intermédiaire du nain dont la main s'était pour son plus grand désespoir mise à se mouvoir toute seule. Enfin…seule, pas tellement.

« Et bien sûr, Richard, tu viens avec nous ! » Ajouta Antoine en se tournant vers son chien.

« _ Génial… » Soupira ce dernier peu enthousiaste.

Mathieu se remit aussitôt en route, avec ses deux nouveaux compagnons de voyage sur les pattes. Le pauvre épéiste fut assailli par encore plus de questions de la part du Geek qui avait jugé qu'il était grand temps pour lui d'obtenir des explications en tant que bras droit du jeune homme.

« Dis, Mathieu c'est qui ce type ? » « Dis Mathieu, c'est qui le Patron ? » « Dis Mathieu, qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? » « Dis Mathieu, pourquoi le chien parle ? »

« _ Non mais il fait chier, ton gosse-là ! » S'agaça Antoine en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

« _ Ouais, il est encore plus chiant que toi, c'est incroyable… » Ironisa Mathieu, arborant un sourire en coin.

« _ T-tu me trouves chiant… ?» Fit Antoine, prenant un air faussement choqué.

« _ Oui. »

 *** Toi aussi tu l'es d'ailleurs…**

« _ Ta gueule Patron. »

« _ Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » S'enquit le chevelu, curieux.

« _ Ta gueule Antoine. »

« _ Je… »

« _ Ta gueule Geek. »

« _ Mais je n'ai encore rien dit ! »

Et une longue altercation s'en suivit, Geek s'étant mêlé à la conversation.

« _Et ben ! Je sens qu'on va pas s'ennuyer ! » Se dit Richard perché sur un rocher et admirant le soleil qui déclinait à vue d'œil.

 _A suivre_ …

 **Reviews or not reviews that is the question…**

 **Bon allez, bonne fête de fin d'année et HASTA LA VISTA MOTHERFUCKAAAAAA! XDDD**


End file.
